A come back
by MrsHBCLestrange
Summary: Rose Weasly and Albus Serverus Potter are friends, both in Gryffindor. James Sirius Potter is also there. Lily Luna and Hugo Weasly are still living with their parent(s). This story might get a bit OOC. Bellatrix is around 30-40 yrs old.I've only made the 1rst chap till now, so I can't give a good summary without giving everything away.Just read it :D And please leave a review. T


**Hey guys! Well, here is my first chapter :)  
>I hope you will enjoy it! Please leave a review<strong>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix eyes were full of disgust. "You filthy mudblood! CRUCIO!" She smiled when she saw the mudblood suffering.  
>"Stop it, please!" The mudblood screamed again, "stop it! Let It stop!"Bellatrix grinned, "Why should I? You're a shame for the wizard world! You're a filthy mudblood!"Bellatrix enjoyed this, she loved to see how people suffered. Especially the ones who deserved it.<br>She screamed again, "CRUCIO!" The mudblood writhed and moaned. Bellatrix looked quickly at the clock, which was hanging on the wall of the white coloured room. It was late, and she still had lots to do.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The mudblood was dead. Here skin began to turn pale, and her face who was full with panic let fall the emotion. The panic flew out of her eyes. Gone, and dead, the end.

Bellatrix walked out of the room and apparated.

The most loyal servant of the Dark Lord opened the door of the Lestrange manor. She had put her wand in her pocket. A man was sitting on the bench, he looked at her. "Hello dear, how was it? Did ya had much fun?"  
>"Yes of course Rolph, those filthy mudbloods got what they deserved." The dark witch answered.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose, can you check my homework? I'm not sure if I've done it right." A boy with black uncontrollable hair smiled at the smart Weasly girl. "Yes yes Albus, just wait a minute, I have to finish this summary for potions first."

"We have to finish that over 2 weeks?! Rose, why can't you just relax for a bit?... Or just..", he grinned, "look after my work."

"Fine fine."

A moment of silence followed when Rose began to check the essay for Herbology from Albus.

"Nooo", she suddenly bursted out laughing. Another student looked irritated at her. "Please be quiet, I'm trying learn for a test."  
>"Hahaha", Rose tried to whisper. And she wiped a tear out of her eye.<p>

"What's up?" Albus asked curious. "Your drawing", Rose giggled. "It's a flower, a rose, it's meant to be a plant, to be precise, a nettle! It's not that hard? "

Albus blushed, "thanks Rose, I'll correct it."

Rose nodded, "the rest is OK, well done."  
>And she took up her wand and tried some spells. "Leviosaa." Nothing happend. "LevIosa." Again nothing happend. "LeviOsa!" She yelled at her feather where she practiced with. The feather began to fly, Rose looked proudly to Albus. "I knew that I could do this."<p>

Albus looked at the talented girl, "Rose, you are so smart, why are you not in Ravenclaw?"

Rose grinned, "that must be because my mum and dad were, as you know, also in Gryffindor."

"Yea, almost everyone knows.. It's so emberassing that we always have to ask Mr. Longbottom how his holidays were. Or that our parents want to meet up again."

Rose thought, "That's true, but I can understand them. I would ask my children the same I think.." "Then I'm happy that I'm not your child." Albus joked. "Well, I have to continue with my potions Albus, If you don't mind."  
>And Rose turned around and continued with her 25th chapter of her potions summary.<p>

_"You failed Rose, you failed all your test, you're a stupid and awful girl. What are you even doing at Hogwarts when you don't learn anything?" The girl rose her head to look in the eyes of the headmaster. Tears were filling her eyes. _

_"No… No this can't be true..!" _

_She had learned so hard for these tests.. And she had failed them all… The tears were now streaming down her face. _

_She turned around, and runned away. Her feet guided her. Out of the castle, to the forbidden forest. She felt that there was something, something that would help her… _

_She ran and she ran, and there was, in the light of the moon, a women. She had a pale face, a black leather corset and wide black skirts. Her skirts were decorated with some silver spirals. The women spread her arms for the girl. Her red lips were moving, were saying something, something that the girl couldn't hear. The young witch walked slowly to the women, who beckoned with one of her hands. Rose wasn't scared anymore, and she ran in the arms of the women. The women hold her tight. And stroked lovingly over her hair. "It will all be alright Kitty."_

Rose woke up. She felt her pyjamas sticking against her young body. Her forehead is covered with sweat.

She wiped it away with the sleeve of her nighty. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were almost closed from the little sleep they had. "Water, hmm.." And she takes her wand from her nightstand. She yawned. The wand shakes a little in her hand. She couldn't think clearly, she was still shocked by her dream. What to do now? Where to go?

_"You have to drink some water, Kitty, go to the bathroom."_ A voice in her head whispered. Half asleep, Rose walked out of the Gryffindor tower, and sneaked to the bathroom to drink some water. The fresh water flowing down her throat made her more awake. And she suddenly realized that she had heared a voice in her head... Or had she just imagined that? Of course she had pretended it! A voice in her head, haha, that's impossible… Or not? She yawned again. When she heared the voice, she was very tired..

She thought deeply. Well, It was a stupid plan, but maybe it will work. And she closed her eyes and began to think. _Oh, I'm so tired…_ She yawned again. Maybe she had to ask the voice to come back? _Hello? Is there someone..?_

Rose waited 10 minutes, but nothing happened. So a bit dissapointed she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

Her feet walked over the freezing black stones of the floor of Hogwarts. It had just been holiday, Christmas holiday. Her mum wanted to celebrate it in the muggle way, and bought all kinds of muggle presents for her children. Her dad had send by post some magical presents. The most of the magical presents were from the shop of his brother, George.

Rose only had seen George twice. One time when he had wanted to see Hugo, the second child of Hermione. And when Rose' father had wanted to show her the shop of George, Rose found it amazing. It was colourfull, and when she tought about it, she became happy.

Oh, no, she had seen him three times.

Also when her parents divorced, sad enough..  
>Her father and mother still loved each other, but more as friends. Like they had been a long time ago. So her father, Ron Weasly, had moved out of the house and bought a small house nearby. He still visited The Burrow often, where now Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasly lived.<p>

Rose and Hugo went also often to The Burrow with their father, they loved hanging out with Fleur and Bill, they often listened to exciting stories which were told by Bill. They snuggled on the bench together while Bill told the story. They would be going in the next holiday again. And then her mum Hermione would go with them. Rose was very excited, and she really was looking foward to the coming holiday, although she loved school as much as her mum did. Her mum and dad often had "meetings" together, just like friends. Harry Potter, the dad of Albus, and Ginny Weasly, the mum of Albus, were also there when they had those "meetings". And sometimes, Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, and Luna Lovegood were there too.

Rose really liked Luna, altough she was a bit... Weird.. Odd…

Her younger brother loved her, but he also really liked Neville. Rose didnt really know what to think about Mr. Longbottom. She still wasn't comfortable with having a teacher in her home.

She reached the Gryffindor common room, and sneaked to the girls room. There she let herself fall on her bed. She snuggled under the blankets, and felt asleep while thinking about her dream..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, that was the 1rst Chap :)**

**What do you think about it? Please leave a review, xxx**


End file.
